Brother's advice
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott was hit hard after that confrontation, how does it take it out? He needs a brother to sort him out. Rights belong to the writers and ITV. Original characters to Gerry Anderson


It had been an hour since we had returned home from the temple in the amazon but I was still angry at the Professor's statement of history powering over lines. His words kept flying through my mind "people are just for a lifeline, history is for ever" as this sentence went round once more I found myself shaking, then with an agonising yell I threw a punch at the wall which cracked slightly, I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed deeply.

"Scott, what is going on?" I heard Virgil's voice behind me and I turned releasing my clenched fist from the wall.

"I can't forget Virgil, he was just so…." I could barely get words out.

"Selfish? I know Scott, but if you had hit him, what good would it have done?"

"Knocked some sense into him?" I shrugged.

Virgil sighed "that's why I held you back."

Scott thought back to the moment when he was about to punch Professor Harold, Virgil had pulled him back around his waist stopping him and telling him to deal with the situation later "actions spoke first Virgil."

Virgil nodded "you always put the action before thought Scott, and it's not always the best decision."

I nodded back "I know Virgil, but our brother was in trouble and all that guy cared about was whether the treasure was ok!"

"There are some people in this world who will do that Scott" Virgil joined me on the bed then looked up at the crack on the wall "did you do that?"

"Yeah" I said, now feeling a little guilty.

"Grandma will kill you if she sees that" then he paused and took my hand "is your hand ok?"

I looked down at my hand in his which was already a little sore "I'll survive I guess."

Virgil shook his head at me "you need a better outlet."

I rolled my eyes slightly "and how do I find that?"

"You have to discover that for yourself I'm afraid. But lashing out isn't going to work" Virgil tousled my hair then stood up to leave.

"Virgil? Do you think what Harold said was true? History being precious, and forever?" I looked up and Virgil's expression softened, did I look that sad?

"He was just confused over the treasure find and his tour he had been giving."

"But, he made a bit of sense. People die every day, we only save those who call us for aid, and history just gets buried but lives on. It's not fair."

"What are you getting at?" Little did I know Virgil was trying to crack me.

"Mum's gone but we still own her processions. For all we know Dad is dead, and yet his history is all here" I buried my head in my hands, Virgil had his arms around me in an instant "I couldn't lose anyone else."

"I know Scott, I know" Virgil said softly, I felt his forehead touch mine and I leant on his shoulder sorrowfully.

"Thanks for not letting me hit him Virg" I ran my hand across my eyes "and comforting me."

"Isn't that why you guys call me the peacemaker?

I laughed "there are other reasons, but yes, this is one of them."

"Did you talk to him afterwards? Harold?" Virgil asked and I shook my head.

"No, Gordon came over and the Professor disappeared, besides, once I saw Gordon was ok I knew that if I had confronted Harold again, I would've either broken down in front of him, or flipped out. Neither of those options seemed appropriate, so I just took off" I sighed in defeat.

Virgil squeezed my shoulder "you did the right thing, and they're all safe. That's what matters."

I stared into my brother's brown eyes and smiled "thanks Virg."

"Anytime" we hugged briefly and I was left alone, the anger had all gone. I've never known how Virgil does that, I only hope that he doesn't bottle up our emotions inside of himself, but I guess his piano takes that away, I lay back on my bed and the sound of the piano drifted down the corridor, I smiled and decided to go and listen, we never admitted it to him, but Virgil's playing comforted us, it reminded us of mum and when she used to play. At the moment he was playing 'Claire du Lune', I quietly sat down on the chez behind the piano and watched my year younger brother, the music swelled around me and I found myself forcing my eyes to stay open, eventually I must've dropped off as I don't remember Virgil finishing the piece but to my knowledge he had continued to play until I was sound asleep.

Author's note: So that's what happened once they all got home :)


End file.
